


文本替换 仅供分享

by linjianxing



Category: yuanyuanyuanyuan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linjianxing/pseuds/linjianxing





	文本替换 仅供分享

要我说，下雨总归不是一件合人心意的事。我猜高远也不喜欢下雨天，因为在这样的天气里他总表现出有些懒散的样子，不近人情，像只恹恹的、兴致不高的白色的猫咪。  
这个季节的雨水能够带来的不过是阴冷和潮湿，密匝的雨点落下，绵绵不绝的在地上砸出没有间隙的响动来，从天而降的水幕蒸腾出影影绰绰的雾墙，仿佛世界都是朦胧的。现在是清晨，很早的时间，有些逼仄的街道上没什么人，也进不来车，只是偶尔有几把圆顶的花伞摇晃着经过，那几把伞有的形单影只，有的簇拥成一团，从楼上的窗户向下看去也能猜出这几把花伞下应该是几个朝气蓬勃的小姑娘。她们背着书包，拥挤在一起走进雨雾里，身影慢慢消失不见。  
高远从窗边向下看去，脸上没有什么表情，他光裸的肩头在外面世界的灰暗色调中算是一抹亮眼的莹白——我盯着那抹莹白，看着高远裸露的身体。他的身材清瘦平坦，少年人的肌肉薄薄一层的覆在骨骼上，皮肉光滑白嫩。他的腰侧有几块还未褪下的红色痕迹，这几块痕迹在高远的身上格外显眼，也格外吸引我的眼球，那是我留下的。  
我继续看着高远。他一动不动，我也是。  
大概是看不到楼下雨中的行人了，高远收回了目光，转而看向玻璃上映照出来的自己，然后他看到了身后的我。我没有故意隐藏自己，我在玻璃的倒影中和他对视，慢慢的朝他走去。  
我身上依旧带着一丝淡淡的熏香气味，我和高远一样裸着身子，全身只穿了一条内裤——我们昨天做过爱。我走到高远身旁，一把将他拢入怀中，我的胳膊锁在高远平坦的小腹上，他这里的皮肉有些敏感，察觉到我的温度后竟还抽搐两下，像是我在感受胎动。想到这里我便无声的笑了笑，高远不知道我的想法，他不知道我将他想象成我的妻子。  
我与高远的身高没有什么太大差距，只是我比他年长，身量更高些，体型也更加健壮，而赤裸的高远则因此看上去单薄又脆弱——我爱他单薄与脆弱，男人没人不爱“雌伏”这个词语所带来的意象表达。  
我俯下头去吻他的耳廓，高远有些怕痒，却又躲闪不得，只能缩着脖子小口小口的喘气。他的手掌覆在我的手背上，在我细腻下流地舔过他的耳垂的时候没有忍住的抓紧了我。他好敏感，比起处女有过之而无不及。  
我更加肆无忌惮。可就在我低头去吻他的脖颈的时候，高远开始在我怀里挣动，他温热的皮肤蹭着我的，我被他撩拨的心痒，于是我张开嘴，牙齿叼住了高远的一丝皮肉，我用这个威胁他。  
高远果然败下阵来，他动也不敢动，像是被摁住要害的白兔子。他声音颤抖着提醒我：“…你…不是说好不留下痕迹的吗…”  
我闻言哂笑一声，叼住他皮肉的牙齿放开，继而用嘴唇去轻轻摩擦被我揪红的那一小块皮肤。我含糊不清的回答高远道：“…嗯…，没留下痕迹，紧张什么…”  
我一边说着，手指一边又去揉捏着高远的前胸。他那里的颜色很浅，是很讨喜的粉棕色，乳晕昨夜被我玩的鼓起，乳头小小一粒，发嗲般翘着。高远弓着脊背颤抖身体，前夜的欢愉快感还没有完全消散，他表现出的那副触电样子让我得以猜测他现在的感受：乳尖痒痒麻麻，被人揪着，从神经末梢一路传向大脑的电流让他无暇思考。高远嗯嗯呜呜的轻声哼着，他的双眼紧紧闭着，不长却密匝匝的睫毛扑倏着，手指动情般的抚上我放在他胸前的手背。我在他身后，从玻璃的倒映中看他。我让他睁开眼睛，他却带着哭腔的恳求我道：“别，哥…别这样…我……”  
我贴近他耳边，他耳廓整个红透，迎着光看竟有些透明。我问他：“怕被看见？”高远便赶紧点头，他的身体站不稳似的，重心几乎全倚靠在我怀里，我拥着这具细瘦的打着颤的肉体，心里却巴不得被人从窗外完完全全的看到我与他的这幅缠绵样子。  
我对他太着迷了。我不能被他发现我对他如此迷恋，我会让他紧张，我会让他害怕，这样不好。  
我收回在他胸前作怪的手指，高远像是松了口气，他的身体瞬间不再打战，我的怀抱也将他放开，他便立刻站直身子转向我，面容红透了，不知是因为羞赧还是因为不尽兴，抑或两者都有。他的两只手掌掩在双腿间，我知道他硬了，但他不肯开口，我就当做不知道的样子与他对视。可惜没有三分钟，高远便败下阵来，他抬头看看我，又低头看看他自己，然后他闷兮兮，语带不忿地责怪我道：“…都怪你…，非要招我…”  
我哈哈一笑，伸手捏捏他没几两肉的脸庞，笑骂他一句“小色鬼”。高远不服气这个称呼，可摸摸胸膛就硬的的确是他，他无法指责我的手段也无法反驳这个事实，于是他只能再次冲我撂下一句“都怪你”，而后闪进浴室，“砰”的一声关上了门。  
我在浴室门外叫他，我问他道：“要不我帮你撸出来吧？”高远不吭声，也不开门，可是门内细小的呜咽声却又是在变相的拒绝我，他在自己动手，我不必帮他。  
我靠在门边十分变态的听。我家浴室隔音并不好，仔细听就能听出手掌与皮肉接触的黏啧劲儿和高远猫崽子似的喘息声。过了没多久，我听到了马桶冲水的声音，继而花洒的水声又铺直而下。这就完了？我咂么着听墙角的余味，在门外没听过瘾，刚刚招惹高远时那种不尽兴的劲儿反而重新升腾起来，我不想放他走。

我与高远在昨晚做爱。  
说来可笑，我而立之年，却一直对高远抱着不可说的隐晦心思——他长的清秀，新鲜又干净，不管是身体皮肤还是思想心灵。他在我眼里像个溜进人间的精灵。我与他初见那天不巧是个阴天，他奔跑时从我身前经过，风一样的，像道晃眼的光般劈开灰色阴沉的世界。他的面容整个笑开，活力四射，牙齿洁白，雪色衬衣的下摆飞起，洗衣粉的味儿擦过我的面颊，又被我的鼻腔尽数吸入，好香。我扭头去看他的背影，白色的。  
尽管我连高远的模样都没有看清，但我认为我就是在那时对他一见钟情的。  
我回家后找出尘封很久的稿纸与钢笔，仪式感十足的为我与他的擦肩而过写下一首情诗。在诗里我将他比作白檀香熏出的风，同时我下定决心，在我与他第一次做爱时一定要燃白檀香助兴。  
自此以后，我每天都去我与他相遇的那条街上，我走的很慢，整条街来回的试探，终于被我摸出高远出现的时间，我经常装作不经意的与他相遇。周内，他穿着蓝白相间的校服，耳机只戴一只耳朵，书包背在右肩。我猜他会在周日与周三洗衣服，因为他身上的香味儿在周一，周四的时候最浓。我每次经过他身边都会沉默的深呼吸，而后终于被我发现他的味道并不是洗衣粉味儿，或者说并不是单纯的洗衣粉味儿。当天晚上，我便为我分辨出了他少年的体香而手淫。  
高远周末会穿衬衣。我固执地认为我与他初见时那件雪白色的最适合他，他在同龄人里个子拔高，体型却尤为纤细，白色包裹下的他的身体会让我联想到高不可攀的圣洁感。我看着他的背影，我开始臆想：我好想，我好想，我好想抱他，从他的背后，用双臂紧紧的、紧紧的将他锁在我的怀里，我大逆不道，我将他从神坛上拉下，我折下那枝最美的百合，我要尽情的闻他身上的香，他会脸红的推拒我，我不在意，直接解开他的衣服……我，我想，我想进入他处子的身体，尽情尽兴地与他做爱——我们甚至不必认识。

是高远主动与我打的招呼。  
那天天气突如其来的阴沉，我没有带伞，本该着急忙慌的回家避雨免得被淋成落汤鸡。可我那天还没见到他，我必须见到他，这是我这一天的使命，我只有见到他之后才能够离开这个地方。雨下了起来，一开始是小雨，雨滴打在身上不痛不痒，我看着高远应该出现的那个方向，他没有出现；而后雨逐渐变大，我的头发衣服都湿了，我开始犹豫要不要离开，可就在我犹豫不决的时候，我看见了那个白色的纤细的身影，那个身影举着一把蓝白格子的伞，像是劈开雨帘般进入我的视线，那是高远。  
雨天的路上只有我与他两个人，他朝我走来，慢慢的，白色球鞋踩着雨水的声音很有频率，“啪，啪”的。  
高远在我面前站定了。这是我头一次与他面对面的对视。  
我大概被淋的湿透，甚至我觉得我当时都有了一种溺水感，就我与他对视时，我很难呼吸，双眼几乎不敢眨动，眼神现在回味起来就像是要将高远的模样誊刻下来一般。  
高远将伞举在我头顶，第一次与我对话。他说：“你果然在这儿。”  
我闻言，嘴唇便开始颤抖，我不懂他说出的这句话是什么意思，“我”，“果然”，“在这儿”……什么，他认识我，他知道我在这里吗？  
高远没有给我多少脑内风暴的时间，几乎是紧接着，他便继续说：“你每天都在这儿等着碰见我，是不是？”  
我认命般闭上眼睛，雨水使我的眼球刺刺的。他都知道了，他都知道了。他知道我每天都在渴求见他一面，他知道我每天都是装作路过的样子，那他知不知道我爱他，我对他一见钟情，知不知道我心里那些下流隐晦的想法……？我一句话都说不出。我无法反驳，因为我就是，我就是这样的。  
高远不知有没有打量我，但我听见他又说：“你干嘛这么做，想认识我？”  
我睁开眼睛，看见了高远带着戏谑笑意的脸庞，他的嘴角上扬的弧度使我心跳加速。他冲我眨眨眼睛，小声又震撼的对我说：“哥哥，你知道吗，你每天看我的眼神儿真的”，高远又“哼哼”的，没忍住似的笑了两声，“特别露骨。”他说。  
我愣住了。  
高远又凑近我一点，他拿住雨伞的手离我很近。他冲我挤挤眉毛，问我道：“我很愿意认识有趣的人。但是哥哥，你够有趣吗？”  
我转动眼珠去看他，他的模样依旧稚嫩干净，少年的气息也依旧没变。那什么变了呢？是变了吗？或者说是我一开始就完全认为错了吗？  
精灵蜕下透明的翅膀，额上黑色的尖角露出了头，百合花茎束枯萎，浓腻的香气取代原先的清新，原来神坛竟是淤泥砌成的，我一心迷信的圣洁堕入地狱，处子变成妓女，白檀香也可用来催情。  
我在雨中和高远并肩走回了我家。我好几次侧目打量他都被他敏感的发现。高远主动问了我的名字，又告诉了我他的名字，他还问了我的职业，我告诉他我是个作家，他便立刻挑眉，表情是一副不信但无所谓的样子。我看他这幅模样，不知怎的就被击中那根羞耻的神经，我结结巴巴的试图向他申明我的确是个作家，但高远真的无所谓我是什么人，他只是问我：“三千块付的起吗？”  
我下意识的反问道：“什么？”  
高远停下了脚步，我也跟着他停下。他看着我，重复了一遍：“你，三千块，付的起吗？”  
我有些语塞，他似乎看出了我的犹豫劲儿，于是他提醒我：“我可是个学生。”我眨了眨眼睛，他便进一步提醒我：“我才高二呢，贵一点儿正常的呀…”  
哦。也对。我一想的确是这样，于是我坦诚回答：“我没有那么多现金……”  
高远鼓着腮帮子“哦”了一声，然后又问我：“那你现金有多少？”  
我立刻在心里默默算了笔帐，依旧诚实回答他：“顶多两千出头。”  
“好吧，”高远抿抿嘴唇，仔细思考了一会儿，像是现给我定了价钱。好像想清楚了，于是高远叫了我一声。  
“哥哥，两千只能用嘴，行吗？”他问我。

到了我家之后，高远把伞抖了抖，撑开在门外晾着，我跟在他身后，看他有些好奇却又强制压下好奇的样子。我指着沙发让他去坐，高远乖乖的陷进我那特别软的沙发里，而后他扭头对我说：“哥哥，你家真大。”  
我随意点点头，又指指冰箱，说：“里面有饮料零食，要吃自己拿，我去洗个澡。”高远点点头，还不忘嘱咐我“那儿洗干净点儿”。  
我打开花洒，被凉水激的一个哆嗦，水并不是一开始就热，我站在凉水底下，周身遍布着不真实感——我买了高远一次，我从浴室出去后便可以正大光明的拥抱他，闻他，吻他，让他也回拥住我，回吻我，吸我，舔我，吃我。我只是这么一想，便浑身发热，下身也像是响应我的幻想一般挺立起来了。我飞快的冲洗身体，沐浴露的味道不知高远会不会喜欢，但我顾不了这么多，只是着急的往自己身上抹。我记着高远的话，生怕他嫌弃我，于是把自己从头到脚的洗了三遍，尤其是那儿。浴室里大概从未这么香过，我也从未这么香过。  
我从浴室出去，看见高远倚着身子坐在沙发里，书包被他随意靠着沙发放着。他戴着耳机，被窗外雨过天晴的阳光照映着的侧颜十分漂亮，他低着头，膝上放着一本书——高远正在低头看书。  
我轻手轻脚的走近他，他果真十分敏感，在我还没接近他的时候就察觉到了我的脚步，他抬头看我的那一瞬间我就知道了我自以为伪装良好的相遇布局和自以为隐藏成功的炽热眼神在高远眼里是多么明显。高远见我洗完澡了，于是一手拽掉自己的耳机，一手合上膝上的书本，问我：“哥哥，在哪儿做？”  
我深呼吸一口，回答：“就在这儿。”  
高远“哦”了一声，他将自己的书和耳机都塞回书包里，然后再坐正身体。他又问我：“你站着我坐着，还是你坐着我跪着？”  
他问的是姿势。我想象了一下，果然还是后一种选择我更喜欢。  
我坐在刚刚高远坐着的地方，高远跪在我面前。他一点也不扭捏，在我刚坐下就要伸手来解我的浴巾，我任由他动作，其实我紧张的要命——说出去都不像话，客人比干活儿的紧张，没听说过。  
高远扶着我的膝盖，头颅凑近我的身体，他嘟囔一句“好香”，被我听见了，于是我的身体便松懈一些。高远解开我的浴巾，我的眼睛跟随着他的动作一错都不敢错，他抬头看我，眼睛里带着我可以解读为狡黠的笑意，而后他伸手握住我已然半挺立的阴茎，他的手掌好嫩，手心儿像是有着小动物的肉垫似的，摸得我好舒服。  
高远评价我“还可以”，我想问他“你见过更大的吗”？可我又不敢问出口，我怕他的一切回答。  
就现在，就现在，哪怕现在是我强求来的，我还是真心诚意的希望高远能完完全全的属于我。  
没有什么撩拨的前戏，高远如同毫无接受障碍的就吞下了我。他的口腔很热，刻意收缩的时候就很紧，一副游刃有余的模样。我不愿见他这幅像是不知道做过多少次这种事儿的样子，于是我向前倾身，没打一个招呼，我的手指就钳住了高远吞吐着我的脸庞。  
我的手指不算很用力，但还是掐的他有些难受，他想吐出我的阴茎与我理论，可我不给他这个机会。他瞪着我，“呜呜呜呜”的叫，我也不理会，高远更加难受的摇头，他的牙齿蹭到了我，有些疼，于是我几乎是从牙缝里挤出一个命令：我让他把牙齿收起来，继续含着。他的嘴巴被我强制性的又撑大一些，高远闭上了眼睛，我的手掌又抚上了他的后脑勺，我安抚他说：“乖，含深一点……”高远闻言，又睁开了眼睛扫我一眼：他的眼睛现在满是眼泪，红通通，亮晶晶的，一颗泪珠从他眼眶里滚下——我甚至想为这颗泪珠的破碎配音——“啪嗒”一声掉在我还没有被他吞进去的阴茎根部。  
高远还没全吃下我，我的东西就已经顶到了高远的喉口，那儿的肌肉很敏感，机械性收缩的时候一咂一咂的吸着我，好爽，口交好爽，高远为我口交就更爽。高远像是放弃抵抗了，他闭着眼睛流着泪水任我深喉。我不得不说，这时候的高远真好看，脆弱又乖巧，偏偏嘴里还含着男人的屌，要我比喻，我会将现在的高远比喻成哺乳的维纳斯。  
在感觉到我的小维纳斯有了呕吐的前兆时，我终于大发慈悲的将我的阴茎从他嘴里抽了出来。高远的嘴在我抽出阴茎后还张着，那条肉红色的舌向下淌着津液，银色亮丝丝的一条，十足色情的模样。我没忍住，伸出手指去夹那条小舌，高远被我这个动作唤回神智，他飞快的缩回舌头，被我摩擦的发热发肿的嘴唇也抿起，他眼眸带水的瞪我一眼，而后就要起身。我一把拉住他，问他：“你干嘛？”  
高远还在流泪，泪水使他嗲的要命。他自以为恶狠狠地开了口，他说：“你、你个…”他瞪着我，欲言又止，似乎想骂我，但他没有。他继续说：“你这么大，顶的我想吐！我不干了，我要走了！”  
我听了他的理由之后就哈哈笑起来，我打趣他：“你刚刚可没说我大。小朋友，你说你刚才是不是昧良心了？”  
高远耳朵一红，他冲我呛声道：“这…这不是重点…重点是你让我难受了我才不做的！”  
我闻言便向他道歉，我说：“对不起，很难受吗？我不是故意的啊。”  
我尾音上扬，想安抚他，他想必也没想到我会如此痛快的向他道歉，于是他愣了几秒才结结巴巴的说：“…什…什么啊，…没见过你这样儿的…”  
我问他：“不愿意深喉？”  
高远咬着嘴唇，像是在犹豫是回答我的问题还是直接拎包离开。  
我追问道：“不愿意是吗？”高远才糯糯的回答：“不是…不是不愿意，就是，就是你不能强迫我…”  
我点点头，然后再次向他道歉：“对不起啊。”  
高远小声的“嗯”了一声，他又咬着嘴唇，眼神胡乱瞟了瞟，而后磨磨蹭蹭的再次跪在了我面前。我的阴茎原本已经完全硬了，高远闹这么一出之后就软了一些，我不吭声的看着高远再一次的擎住我的阴茎，他毛茸茸的头再一次凑近我。这次他张口之前警告我道：“你再摁我脑袋强迫我给你深喉，我就咬你。”说完他还龇出一口白牙恐吓我。我因此觉得他无上可爱，快感大概也是因此而变得更加强烈了。

完事儿之后，高远走的毫无留恋，他朝我伸手要钱也要的干脆。我把家里所有的现金都给了他，甚至去掏我的裤兜，皱皱巴巴的毛票，黄铜色的五毛钱钢镚，我一股脑的掏出来放在他手上。高远却不领情，撇着嘴收回手，他说：“这块八毛儿的，你自己留着吧。”然后他把那叠钞票折好，仔仔细细的放在书包里的最内兜。他这么做完之后又看向我，对我说：“哥哥，你人不错。”我听他这样评价我，心便又开始扑腾乱跳。我摸摸脑袋，硬着头皮试探着向他提出我最想达到的那个要求。  
我问他：“高远，能让我抱一下你吗？”  
高远面无表情的看着我，他的眼睛眨了两下，然后点了点头。我在下一秒便将他拥入我的怀抱里，他果真如我想的那样瘦，我的胳膊卡在他细韧的腰间，心里害怕会将他硌疼。我把脑袋低下，在他肩膀上，我尽情的深呼吸，仿佛周身的空气里全是二氧化碳，而只有在他身上我才能汲取到氧气。  
“好香……”我情不自禁的在高远耳边说道。高远“哼哼哼”的笑起来，他重复我的话：“好香？”而后他也低头闻闻自己，告诉我道：“我昨天刚洗的衣服——你喜欢这味儿啊？不就是普通洗衣粉的味儿吗？”  
——不是啊。  
我最后深呼吸一口，而后见好就收的放开了他。高远的衣服被我蹭的有些皱巴，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，津津有味地看我那副吸毒似的上瘾脸庞，然后他评论我道：“哥哥，你真挺有意思的。”  
我平整呼吸，咧出个笑，伸手开门送他出去。

我与高远的下一次就发生在昨天，其实距他第一次跟我回家的时间也不长。我自从那次之后便不再天天去那条路上装模作样，只有按捺不住想见他的时候才会故伎重施。高远再见我的时候还会伸手给我打招呼，男孩儿清爽干净的面容时常带笑，我也笑着与他挥手，每当这时我都会有种生活重归正轨的感觉，毕竟只有在我俩面带笑容互相挥手的时候，我才会觉得我是个正常人。  
我以前认为，缪斯藏在酒里，音乐里，和情人的阴道里。而从某种角度来说，高远既是我的缪斯，又是我的情人。  
我为高远写了很多情诗，我有时将高远意象化成一阵香风，有时将他意象化成一池春水；他有时还是天边那只我伸长手臂也够不到的洁白的飞鸟，有时还是我寂寞过度时五指想要拢住的银白色的月晖；我偶尔也会将他写成女人，细瘦的身体大肚怀胎，十七岁便生下了强奸犯的孩子。  
我想他，我思念他，我爱上了白色的衬衣，我为高远买了好几件，它们被我藏在我衣柜的最下层，我换了洗衣粉，可是那味儿和高远的不一样，我去银行取钱，一摞一摞的现金被我放在抽屉里，我看着那些钱，心里在想它们能买高远几个晚上。  
我去找了高远，在他上学的路上。他真的很聪明，察言观色的本事足够将我吃的死死的，我还没开口，他便先我一步的问道：“哥哥，这回钱够了？”  
我点点头，高远于是说：“那等我放学，我直接去你家。”  
这天的夜晚来的尤其的慢，为了打发时间，我在稿纸上提笔写下露骨的下流的淫词。我暗自发誓，我若有那个本事，我就一定要为高远写本《金瓶梅》。  
门被敲响了，我飞奔过去开门，门外的高远站在黑暗里，那身蓝白的校服显得很亮眼。我按捺不住，一把将高远拽进屋里，狠狠地将门关上。  
高远的书包还没放下，我就紧紧的抱住了他，高远叹了口气，他拍我的后背，抱怨道：“哥哥，你抱我太紧了…你放开我，我把东西放下…”  
我稍稍松开他些，他便能腾出手来将书包靠在墙边。他一边动作着，嘴里一边嘟囔着怪我：“你这什么毛病……”  
我等他放下包后，招呼也没打，一下子就将他打横抱了起来。他好轻，我抱他抱的轻松，他却被我吓了一跳，“啊”的一声叫了出来，可他在我怀里双脚离地后就不敢挣扎，只是勾着我的脖颈靠着我，骂我神经病。  
我把他抱进我的卧室，我早已燃好了熏香，但房间里没开灯，我也不管，直接将他扔在我的床上。他被床垫弹了两弹，我立刻欺身压上他，我的眼睛对上他的，他那学生气十足的发型被颠散，露出半边额头。我看他的五官，脸庞，他的眼睛，鼻子，嘴巴，耳朵，我都很爱。高远呆愣愣的眨着眼睛与我对视，他的眼白是淡淡的蓝色，反射着窗外的光，瞳仁中有很亮的一点。  
我喘息着，我把现在的我当成是摁倒猎物即将进食的野兽，高远太香了，各种意义上的：他身上的洗衣粉味儿，他的体香，他皮肉中散发出的欲望的糜香，他的血液中奔流的香甜的气息，我都能闻得到——我猜我大概已经不是在用鼻子去履行嗅觉这一职能了。  
高远的声音打断了我的喘息。  
“…这，这么着急呀……”高远小声说着，他的手抵在我的肩膀上，“我想…，我想先洗个澡呢…”  
“不用洗澡…”我吞咽一下，涩涩的说。  
“不行，我…”高远见我吞咽口水，不知怎的便也跟着我吞咽，他喉结上下滚动一下，出口的声音都带颤。他说：“我…我今天打篮球了…”  
“没关系。”我说，“你还是很香啊…”  
高远耳朵颤动一下，他似是羞赧的，磕磕巴巴的对我说：“你…你，你变态吧…”  
“可能是吧……”我回答。也是，除了这个词儿，还有什么词儿能定义我呢？我有自知之明。  
高远不再挣扎，他躺着，仰着头小口小口的呼吸着，我将他的衣服一件一件的剥光，这件事很有仪式感，像是生日的时候拆开最想要的那件礼物的精美的外壳。我的动作不算快，难以想象我竟能压抑住我的急色。高远在我脱他衣服的过程中就硬了，我有些意外于他的敏感，他也害羞，所以在我脱他裤子的时候大腿并起，手掌捂着两腿中间，眼睛看看自己下身之后又上移看看我。我双手手指扒着高远校服裤子的松紧带，我再次吞咽一口口水，而后我出声对高远说：“乖…别怕，别害羞……”  
高远从嗓子里挤出急喘的两口气，他渐渐放松身体，大腿分开，双手抓住身下的被单，任我将他的裤子与内裤一齐脱掉。  
高远的身体完全暴露在了我眼前，这是属于少年的鲜活躯体，他好年轻，胸膛单薄，平躺时皮肉甚至会硌出肋骨印儿，两粒小小的，粉棕色的乳头随着他的呼吸颤抖；我用着视奸的眼神去看他被手掌盖住的那里，我命令他把手拿开，高远的胸膛颤颤，却还是咬着嘴唇照做了。  
那里半挺着，不是很大，毕竟他还在成长期，颜色倒是十分干净，是很嫩的红色。高远的体毛比我想象中的要淡些，稀疏的黑色毛发伴生在那根可爱的器官周边，我看着那里，呼吸不自觉的就会放慢，可心脏却开始加速跳动起来。  
我抿着嘴唇替高远手淫，高远将被单揪的不成样子，他闭着眼睛发出低低的，奶声奶气的叫床声，我被这声音激励，于是我将我所会的所有花样儿都向高远使出来——他没一会儿就射了，他高潮时候喘的很急，胸膛颠簸着，整张脸连带上脖子都是红的，他的大腿又要下意识的合起来，我不依他，非要强硬的让他在我眼前射精。  
我硬的快要死了。  
高远缓过那股浑身软瘫瘫的劲儿后就半直起身，胳膊肘撑着床，膝盖在我身下曲起，脚趾豆儿撩拨般的蹭我下身。他对我说：“哥哥，你倒是给我服务的挺好。”  
我咬着牙齿笑笑，硬挺的不得了的下身暗示性的向前顶顶。我接着高远的话，我说：“小朋友，该你了。投桃报李听过没有？”

我从未觉得做爱时的准备工作如此冗杂，若不是怕伤到他，我想我连扩张都不愿做。但我不得不做。我将新买的润滑剂拿出来，高远侧头看着我，像只待宰的羔羊。他跪趴在我面前，脊背莹白，脊骨凸出。我没有拉窗帘，因此窗外的霓虹投映在他背上那片光洁的皮肤，给他印上了一个斑斓的，哆哆嗦嗦的符号。我伸手去抚摸高远的屁股，之后将润滑剂倒在手里，另一手分开高远的臀瓣，我睁大眼睛去观察他用来接受我的那个地儿，那儿很小，粉红色的，多褶，随着高远的呼吸一翕一合——这简直是未经人事，十分稚嫩的器官，真的有人进去过这里吗？我不知道，但我愿意用“没有”这个答案来应付我自己。  
我的手指在高远身体里横冲直撞，高远低声叫着，“啊，啊”的将头埋进自己的臂弯里。他的声音很闷，问我道：“哥哥，你有没有过经验啊？”  
这是被嫌弃了吗？我手上动作一停，如实回答他说：“和女人有过。”  
高远“哦”了一声，晃晃屁股，我便接着动作。高远继续问我：“哥哥，那我是你第一个男孩儿吗？”  
“是。”我的汗水滴了下来，碎在高远的尾椎部位，他没察觉到。  
“并且以后都不会有第二个了。”我说。  
高远闻言便扭头看我，他的脸好红，在窗外的莹白月光的投射下很有风情。  
“什么啊…哥哥，”高远用他发嗲般的气泡音黏黏的对我说道：“为什么，你爱上我了吗？你可不能爱上我呀。”  
我咧开嘴笑了出来，觉得扩张的已经差不多了，于是我抽出手指，摸出安全套戴上，就着上面残留的粘腻的润滑剂给自己囫囵着撸了几把，而后我分开高远的臀瓣，性器的头部抵住那张小嘴儿，我觉得这场景很色情，可惜高远看不到。  
我一寸一寸进入高远身体的时候，脑子里在想他让我不要爱上他。我不想爱上他，他该是我抓不住的飞鸟，握不住的月光，是我吸进口过了肺却还要吐出的烟，是我深深嗅过过却不能摘下的野生百合。可是已经晚了，我已经爱上他了，我是如此认真的投入我自以为的爱河，我在心里单方面的宣布与他恋爱，可如果高远不想知道的话……算了，他也不必知道。  
高远的身体里很热，很紧，很润，很像女人，但他不是女人，女人比他更湿，情欲上头就是一片水烂烂，但高远不会，他的肠道对我来说正正好，吸的我很舒服，又能让我感受到温暖的湿意。我顶的很用力，因此进的很深，高远的嗓子有些发哑了，尾音拉扯出的破碎的升调儿让我十分喜欢。我想让他再叫，叫的更好听些，所以我的身体紧紧贴住他的，像两个叠放的勺子似的。  
我用手去揪高远的乳头，他那儿大概很敏感，因为高远在我的手指碰上他乳尖的时候，体内竟颤抖着夹紧了我。我将头贴在他的后脖颈上，手指玩弄他的胸前，鼻尖蹭着他的后脑勺，被他的发尾弄得好痒。他上床前与我约法三章，他说不许在他脖子上留下痕迹，因为衣服盖不住。我记着这件事，于是我没法去吻他的脖子。  
高远依旧很香，虽然带着一丝汗味儿，但这不影响什么，我还能闻出混杂在他身上的，我点燃的白檀香的味道——我感到幸福，我实现了我一直以来魂牵梦萦的幻想。  
房间里充斥着高远的叫床声，我的喘息声，皮肉碰撞的黏咂声和下流的水声，这些声音在我耳边听来如同仙乐，我操高远操出了快乐，我每一下都进到我所能到达的最深处，但高远似乎受不了这个，我只用尽全力的操了他五下还是八下，高远就哆嗦着大腿，手臂都撑不住自己，他的脚丫胡乱的开始在被单上蹬蹭，嘴里口涎滴落，口齿不清的重复叫着“不行了”，“不要了”，“哥哥轻点儿”和“饶了我”。  
我双臂捆紧他，不理会他的恳求，我兴致正高，依旧自顾自的直来直去的操他。大概又二十几下后，高远就在这时哭出声来。  
他的哭声很压抑，但他每哭一声就会打个哭嗝，奶的不行。我的床伴从未在床上哭过，高远是第一个，他哭的很惨，却又很可人，眼泪流出两条小河，小河拐着弯儿的流进我心里，痒痒的。  
我的嘴唇贴在高远颈后，每吐一次气儿就会让高远耳后起上薄薄一层鸡皮疙瘩。我压低了声音，安慰高远道：“乖…别哭，别哭。”  
高远打着哭嗝，磕磕绊绊的回答我道：“操…操…老子，老子不乖了…你，你他妈就欺负我乖…”  
我亲亲他的后颈，再次对他说：“乖，别说脏话。”  
我的一只手从高远腰间向下移，他的那根可爱器官不知何时就硬了起来，我的手掌只一碰，黏稠的体液便蹭了我一手掌。高远一边打哭嗝一边喘着，气儿都要上不来似的。我鼻尖蹭蹭他的发，他闭着眼睛咬着嘴唇，试图将哭嗝咽回去，可我摸他的手法令他十分受用，于是他只忍了半分钟，便打开嘴巴尽情叫唤，我趁势继续挺动下身，专门顶他很爽的那点，高远再也受不了，在我手里到了高潮。他体内的甬道因为那阵高潮而死命的缠紧我，我也没忍住，粗喘一声，最后在他体内射了精，射进一层套子里。  
高远大概不知道我已经射了，他还在尽职尽责的缩着肠道，我拍拍他的侧腰，他便意识到了，于是他整个人放松下来。我将阴茎从他体内拔出来，故意使了个坏心眼儿，拔出阴茎后那层避孕套还留在他体内，像是高远长出一条橡胶尾巴。我盯着高远的屁股看，看白色浓浊的精液慢慢从套子里流出来，宛如我内射了他。

“累吗？”我问高远。他点点头，吐气如兰般的呵出一个字：“累”。  
我与他并排躺在我的床上，高远本要洗个澡就走人，我拦住了他。我说：“高远，我多给你钱，你陪我睡一晚上好不好？”  
高远说：“不是已经睡过了吗？”  
我说：“不是——就是再单纯的陪我睡一觉，行吗？”  
高远长腿一跨下了床，他脸上的潮红还没褪去，像是湿润的，烂熟的果子。他打趣我道：“怎么，这么大人了还怕黑呀？不敢一个人睡？”我点头，高远看我这样儿，于是哈哈笑起来，回答我：“好吧，不过睡觉可是另外的价钱啊。”  
我心中窃喜，恨不得现在就拉着高远去看我那一抽屉的现金，他想拿多少都可以，我都给他。  
趁着高远去洗澡的功夫，我把床单被罩整个换了一遍，我邀功请赏般的去敲浴室的门，我问他要不要换洗衣服，我这里有白色的衬衫。高远说不用了，明天他还要上学，只能穿校服去呢。我有些失落，但还是找出一件白色衬衫放在了高远枕边。  
我和高远同床共枕，我本来还想和他聊点什么，但我睡的很快，我猜这是因为高远在我身边我便觉得安心，所以我的睡意才来的沉默迅速，可我这一觉睡的时间不长，半夜而已，我莫名其妙的醒来，房间意外的不是全黑，我下意识扭头像灯源处看去——是高远，他穿了一条内裤，肩上披了一件白衬衫。他一条腿踩在椅子上，膝盖缩在胸前，被他一条胳膊搂着，另一条腿直直的伸进桌子下面，他以这样的姿势坐在我的书桌前，点着我的台灯，昏黄的光照着他清俊的侧脸，几乎是瞬间我就认为他拥有了离我很近的烟火气。高远手边还摆着书和本子，他拿着几张稿纸，应该是正在看那些我没有收拾起来的为他而写的诗。我坐起身来，高远察觉到动静，于是扭头看向我。  
“吵醒你啦？”高远轻轻的对我说，“不好意思啊，我得写作业呢。”  
“没关系。”我说。  
高远朝我晃晃他手里的稿纸，对我说：“那个…对不起啊，原来你真是个作家啊…”  
我点点头，莫名其妙的竟有些不好意思，我朝他走过去，一把将桌上那些散落的稿纸拢了起来，也没整理，直接一股脑的折巴了事。高远看着我的动作，问我：“你干嘛？”  
我说：“写的不好，不好意思给你看……”  
高远笑起来。他说：“写的挺好的。就是露骨了点儿——”他瞥一眼我，嘴角孩子气的挑起一点，“——跟你当时的眼神儿一样露骨。”  
是呀。我眨眨眼睛，爱意和欲望都是露骨的呀。我好想这么说，但我觉得高远应该不懂，他还不到懂这些的年纪，尽管他的身体先于他的心灵成熟，但他依然还是个孩子，孩子只需要享受爱意就够了，我不该强求他精神层面的付出。  
高远把他最喜欢的一首我的诗夹进了物理书里，他说这是留作纪念。我对“纪念”这俩字有些敏感，于是问他：“下次不再来了吗？”  
高远看我一眼，又低下头去看书，似笑非笑的不答话。我觉得还是不要追问，于是我换了个话题。  
我说：“明天预报说会下雨。”  
高远翻着书，还是不看我，只是嘴里说着：“哦。你有雨伞吗？借我一把，我下次再来的时候还你。”

高远从浴室出来的时候我还在回味，他没理我，径直的走回卧室穿了衣服。我说要给他做早餐，他说不用，我没强求。我将抽屉拉开，数了五千块钱，我把高远叫来，问他这些钱够不够。  
高远像是吃了一惊，但他压住了表情。他接过我手里的现金数了数，而后直接折了塞进兜里，鼓鼓囊囊的。  
“够了，你倒大方。”他说，“单纯睡觉还给两千，你真烧包。”  
我无所谓他说什么，我觉得这是很值得的一场交易。只要他还肯再进我的家门这就够了。  
高远出门前问我借雨伞，我把家里唯一一把伞给了他。我给他开门，他冲我笑起来。  
“谢了哥哥，”高远说道，他朝我晃晃手里的雨伞，“下次再见啦。”  
“下次再见。”我回复道。  
门“砰”一声的关上，楼道里传来高远奔跑时“腾腾”的脚步声，我站在门口直到听不见脚步声才走回屋内。


End file.
